A Twist of Faith
by Fransesca
Summary: It's my longest story yet,so please read it and tell me if I should write more long stories!!IF YOU READ IT PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!!!!


A Twist of Faith!  
  
  
Willow walked alone one night back to her dorm after she left Tara's. Granted she did not  
like to walk home alone. But that was her only choice. She always looked ahead of herself as she   
walked. Never behind.Ocasionally she'd looked at her feet but that was just a bad habbit.  
  
"Great night for a walk" she said to herself. Just then she heard a rustling noise in   
the bushes beside her. She began to walk faster. The noises seemed to be running after her.   
Finall the noises stopped. So did Willow. She turned around to see what was fallowing her.   
Nothing there. Just then Spike jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Spike,don't do that to me. You scared me" Willow said trying to catch the breath she  
lost.  
  
"Sorry,Red" he said.  
  
Willow had a thing for Spike ever since Oz left her a few months ago.  
  
"Why are you out so late?" she asked not thinking. She just wanted to make a   
connversation.  
  
Spike gave her the gee-I-wonder look.  
  
"Oh,right" she said.  
  
Spike kinda half laughed. "So,where you off to, Red?" he asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
"I'm going back to the dorm,where are you off to? I mean, the butcher shops are closed   
and you kinda you know can't........."Her voice trailed off as she saw the hurt look on Spike's   
face.  
  
"No where" Spike said thinking about how he used to be able to bite anything he wanted.  
  
"Oh" is all Willow could say after she felt like she hurt Spike.  
  
"So Red,you still hanging out with the Scooby-Doo gang,or are you free tommorrow night?"  
Spike asked hoping to hear that she was free.  
  
Willow's eyes jumped open. It seemed like a dream,the one thing she wanted for a few   
months now was right infront of her.Asking her out.  
  
"I'm still friends with Buffy,but I am also free tommorrow" she said smiling.  
  
"Can we meet at the Bronze around nine?" he asked.  
  
"Sure,I'll be there" she said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Great,and tell Betty I said hi" Spike said as he walked off.  
  
"It's,uh,Buffy" Willow said kinda half laughing.  
  
"Yeah,say hi to her too" Spike said almost completely out of sight now.  
  
Willow walked back to the dorm with a head, and heart, full of thoughts. She almost felt   
like skipping the rest of the way. But she didn't incase someone came along and saw her.  
  
When she reached the dorm. Buffy was still up and watching T.V.   
  
"Hey Willow" she said not even looking away from the T.V. for a second.  
  
"Hi,Buffy,there something I think I should tell you" she said very nervously. She was   
about to tell Buffy that she had a date with her mortal enemy.  
  
"What is it Will,did you see something on the way back?" Buffy asked turning the T.V. off   
and giving Willow her full attention.  
  
"Well,I saw someone...." Willow said almost scared to tell her.No she couldn't,she   
couldn't tell Buffy, becuase Buffy would try abd talk her out of it.  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"I saw.......Xander......and her told me to tell you he said hi" Willow said making up  
a very quick ly.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah,I just bumped into him and he told me to tell you he said hi" Willow said,lying  
again.  
  
"And you founf this important?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes,I did,when someone says hi to someone,you should tell them. It may cheer up someone's   
evening if they hear someone said hi to them" Willow said getting alittle antsy.  
  
"Well,Thank you Willow for cheering me up" Buffy said,trying not to sound to sarcastic.  
  
"You welcome" Willow said not noticing her sarcasum.  
  
Willow got her pajamas that where dacarated with flowers. She walked to the bathroom   
across the hall and brushed her teeth with her yellow and pink tooth brush. She walked back  
to her room, sat on her bed and began brushing her short red hair. When she finished she crawled   
under her covers and feel asleep thinking about Spike.  
  
Her and Spike sat in a field ( at night of corse) having a picnic. Willow was drinking  
red punch while Spike was drinking blood from a fancy wine glass. They talked and laughed as they   
sat together all night. Willow wanted to see the sun come up. But just as it did Spike burst into   
flames and died right infront of his Willow.  
  
Willow awoke with a start. Buffy was still asleep. She looked so peaceful holding her   
stuffed bear tightly to her chest.It was only about nine o'clock Saturday morning.  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy and left the room to go to go brush her teeth. When she finished   
she got dressed and headed out the door to go see Giles. As she walked happily to see her   
librarian friend she saw someone walking on the other side of the street. IT WAS FAITH. Willow   
turned around and ran back to tell Buffy hoping Faith wouldn't see her. SHe ran through the door  
and woke up sleeping Buffy.  
  
"Buffy,Faith is back" Willow said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What!" Buffy said way to loudly.  
  
"I saw her walking down the street towards the magic shop" Willow said finally catching   
her breath.  
  
Buffy jumped out of her bed and got dressed as quick as she could. When they were ready  
they both took off out the door to go find Faith.They walked all over where Willow said she saw  
her. But there was no sign of her anywhere. Just as they were about to give up and go talk to   
Giles they heard a scream coming from the magic shop. They ran over there, only to find a woman  
laying on the floor badly beaten and a window smashed. Willow stayed with the woman to make sure   
she was okay and Buffy ran off to go after Faith.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked the beated woman as she helped her up.  
  
"I think my arm is broken" the woman said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance for you" Willow said looking behind the counter by the cash   
register for a phone. She dialed the number and the ambulance came within a few minutes. After  
the ambulance had left Buffy walked in.  
  
"I saw her but she jumped over a fence and dissapeared into some thick bushes" Buffy   
said, she had been running alot by the sound of it but she wasn't panting or anything.  
  
"Okay,well we should go talk to Giles anyway" Willow said to Buffy.  
  
"You're right,Giles probably has something to tell us anyway. He always does" Buffy said   
walking out the door of the magic shop and heading over to Giles's place.  
  
When they arived Xander was there with Anya.They were sitting on the couch arguing over  
god knows what this time. Giles was sitting at his desk reading a book on something.  
  
"Buffy,I have been waiting for you to show up" Giles saidlooking up form his book.  
  
"And there's something I need to tell you" said Buffy.  
  
"Well,you go first,yours sounds more important" said Giles,very sarcastically.  
  
Buffy gave him a bad look and said "Faith is back,she went to the magic shop and beat the  
woman that worked there. I'd imagine she took some stuff to".  
  
"What? Faith? How is the possible?" Giles asked. "I thought she left town never to return  
untill something....really...bad......happens" Giles said,very worried.  
  
"Giles,what's wrong?" Willow asked.  
  
Xander and Anya had finally stopped talking and had there attention on Giles.  
  
"The Demons and Vampires have a ritual called Noritheshe, it is an offering to the master  
when we awakes,and if accepts this offering,he will make all Demon and Vampire's twice as   
powerful as they already are" Giles said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh Shit" said Xander.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Well,shouldn't you be alittle worried too?" Xander finished trying to protect his saying.  
  
"Actually,we should be very worried. If this happens and Buffy can't stop it,it may be  
the end of the world" Giles said looking like he might faint any second.  
  
Willow glanced at the clock 8:45 pm.  
  
"Oh,I got to go in this time of crisis" Willow said walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Xander asked.  
  
"I promised Tara that I'd do some spells with her tonight" Willow said lying again.  
  
"Oh,make sure you be careful,Faith is out there" Buffy said very worried for her dear  
friend.  
  
"I will" Willow said opening the door and making her exit.  
  
Willow walked down the street to The Bronze. She fixed up her hair and make up on the way  
there. She didn't have time to go back to the dorm.When she walked in the door, she relized she  
never has walked into The Bronze alone,with out Buffy. She was alittle nervous,untill she saw   
Spike sitting at a table already with an empty beer bottle and an open one in his hand.  
  
Willow walked towards him and sat next to him.  
  
"Hello, Red" Spike said as he greeted Willow.  
  
"Hi Spike" she said. "I'm not late am I?" she asked kinda concered.  
  
"No,I'm early,the sun goes down alot sooner in the fall" Spike said taking a sip of his   
beer.  
  
"Okay,good" Willow said ordering a beer when the waitress came around.  
  
"You drink?" Spike asked alittle surprised.  
  
"Not alot,only when I really want to" Willow asked alittle surprised she ordered one  
herself.  
  
Just then a slow song came on. Spike looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked as sweetly as he possibly could.  
  
"Sure" Willow said not even taking a second to think.  
  
Spike stood up and took Willow's hand and lead her to the dance floor. They stood close  
together and slowly danced. Willow got up the courage to put her head on Spike clod shoulder.  
She couldn't see it put Spike was smiling at her.   
  
When the song ended Spike whispered into Willow's ear "I love you Red".  
  
Willow looked up to Spike and she found herself kissing his cold tander lips. They each  
pulled each other closer and made the kiss more pationet and deep. And as they broke off they   
both smiled at each other and sat down. They sat at there table holding hands and staring in each  
others eyes not saying a word to ruin the moment. Just as they let each other go. Buffy came  
through the door with Xander and Anya not far behind. Spike got up quickly and left.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said as he walked away.  
  
Buffy spoted Willow and came over.   
  
"I thought you were going to Tara's ?" Buffy asked very curiously.  
  
"I did, but when I got there she looked awful and said she wasn't feeling well, so I   
decided to come here.......ALONE" she said.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said grabing a seat beside her. Buffy saw the beer bottles and said " Did  
you drink all of these?"  
  
But just as she was about to answer Spike came back and said "Nope,those are mine".  
  
Buffy got up.  
  
"No Buffy,it's ok" Willow said before Buffy took a swing at Spike.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked very confused at this point.  
  
"I'm here with Spike" Willow said,very shyly and she started to blush.  
  
"Yup,that's right,me and Red came here" Spike said taking a seat on the other side of   
Willow.  
  
"Wait a minute,your not a thing are you?" Xander asked also very confused at this point.  
  
"Uh" Willow said,she didn't really know what to say.  
  
Spike looked at her,they both smiled and Spike looked at Xander and said "Yes we are, and  
we are bloody proud of it".  
  
"I can't belive this" said Buffy,looking quite dazed.  
  
"Buffy,I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Willow said,very sheepishly.  
  
Buffy was speachless,her closest friend, her cloest enemy,a couple!!  
  
"I think it's great" Anya said,it was the first thing she said since they got there.  
  
Now they all looked at her,even Spike and Willow.  
  
"What,it's it a good thing,I mean she finally got over that Oz guy" Anya said not   
relizing that she was hurting Willow.  
  
Spike looked at Willow and put his arm around her. As if on cue Faith walked it.  
She didn't see Buffy,but Buffy saw her.  
  
"You,guys,Faith just walked in" Buffy said to everyone.  
  
They all got up and left,except for Buffy. She sat there and pretanded to be waiting for  
someone. Finally Faith saw her, Buffy pretanded not to see her. Faith sat infront of her at the  
table.  
  
"Miss me?" she asked.  
  
"Faith,come on,it doesn't have to be this way" Buffy said,trying not to start a fight.  
  
"What you ruin my life and expect me to come back and we'd have tea?" Faith said very  
smuggly.  
  
Spike walked up to them. "So, you're Faith" Spike said trying to act interested.  
  
Faith looked at him then back to Buffy. "Who's the cutie?" she asked.  
  
"Spike,and I'm taken, and I can talk for myslef" Spike said to Faith.  
  
"Ooooo, playing rough,that's the way I like it" Faith said.  
  
"Pfffff" Spike said as he walked off back with Willow.  
  
"Well,let's finish this,right here right now" Buffy said getting up quickly and punching  
Faith in the jaw.  
  
Willow got scared and grabbed Spike arm. Spike didn't mind, he put his arm around her  
and held her close to him. Willow baried her face in his chest. She did not want to look.  
  
The fight betweem Buffy and Faith was harsh. Everyone stared at them as they punched   
kicked and literally beat the shit out of each other.  
  
"So,you like it rough to hey?" Faith asked as she landed a punch on Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Yeah,I guess I do" Buffy said as she also landed a punch on Faith's face and knocked  
her to the ground. Buffy tied Faith up to a chair and got someone to phone the police. They  
came and took Faith away. But before she left she yelled out " Don't get too use to not having  
me around,I'll be back before you know it". The car door slammed in her face and drove off.  
  
Buffy was hurt pretty bad. Her forehead was bleeding and she had millions of bumps and  
bruzes all over her body.  
  
"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked,as the rest of them came back to there friend.  
  
"I'll be alright" Buffy said "I just need to get home".  
  
"Alright,I'll go with you" Willow offered.  
  
"No,you stay here with Spike,you two have a good time together" Buffy said not wanting  
to ruin her best friends first date since Oz was here.  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm positive" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah,we'll take her home" Xander offered. Anya nodded.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said as the three of them left to take Buffy home.  
  
Just as they left,another slow song came on.  
  
"You wanna dance Red?" Spike asked sweetly.  
  
"I'd love to" Willow said.  
  
They walked to the dance floor and stood really close together never wanting to let  
each other go.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
THIS JUST MIGHT BE MY LONGEST STORY EVER!!!!YAY WHOOP-A!!!!IF YOU COULD, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL  
ME WHAT YOU THINK. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS AND I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE  
LONG STORIES LIKE IT!!!SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!  



End file.
